In advancing ribbons in printers and typewriters the ribbon is pulled by a drive means past the printing location. The drive means co-acts with the printing means of the printer such that for each character that is written the ribbon is pulled forward a given length corresponding to a type width plus margin. In order that the ribbon will not slip on engagement with the drive means, there is arranged a counter pressure roller which engages with spring bias against the drive wheel of the drive means. It is important here that the counter pressure roller engages against the drive wheel with the same pressure along its entire axial length. Otherwise, a transverse force may affect the movement of the ribbon and cause incorrect collection of used ribbon, with a breakdown as a result.